


...אתה עוזב אותי

by fandroid1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: ...לפעמים נדמה שג'ון פשוט לא רשאי לדבר עם אף אחד
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	...אתה עוזב אותי

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Leave Me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269230) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Thank you verityburns for the permission to translate and the further assist :)

“ **האם זה פלירטוט שאפשר לדחות, או שאני אלך לבד?"**

"זה לא פלירטוט, זאת שיחה. התרחשות נורמלית לחלוטין בין…"  
"...בסדר, אני בא! לא צריך לגרור אותי…"  
"...שרלוק, זה היה גס רוח."

 **“הנקודה שלך?"**  
  
"ולא נחוץ. ולא בפעם הראשונה."  
"תראה - פשוט תעצור לרגע."

**"ג'ון, אני מנסה לנופף למונית. בבקשה תעזוב את הזרוע שלי."**

"דקה אחת."

**"אנחנו צריכים להגיע לזירה לפני שאנדרסון מטנף אותה."**

"תגיד לי איך אתה מרגיש עכשיו."

**"מעוצבן."**

"ממה?"

**“ממך. כמובן. עכשיו, אתה בא, או של'התעסקות' שלך יש עדיפות?"**

"אני לא מתעסק עם אף אחד. אני אף פעם לא מתעסק עם אף אחד. אתה תמיד חושב שאני כן, אבל אתה טועה."

**"המילים שלך לא הגיוניות."**

"רק לאידיוט שלא מבין את עצמו יותר משהוא מבין כל אחד אחר."

**"בסדר, אני אלך לבד."**

“אתה יודע מה? בסדר. נמאס לי לחכות שתבין את זה. אתה באמת הגאון הכי טיפש שפגשתי אי פעם."

**"לאן אתה הולך?"**

"צריך קצת אוויר."

**"אבל השגתי…"**  
**"...מונית…"**  
**"...ג'ון?"**

oOo

“אז הגעת הביתה. פתרת את המקרה?"

**"לא הלכתי."**

"לא הלכת…?"

**"קינאתי."**

"כן. ידעתי שתגיע לזה בסופו של דבר."

**"לא מחכים יותר."**

"שרלוק, מה אתה… או!"

oOo

**“ג'ון…"**

"אז, איך אתה מרגיש עכשיו?"

**"חסר נשימה."**


End file.
